Our Meeting Place
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Follow up to my one shot You Think I'm Beautiful? Clary and Jace meet each other everyday after school in front of the tree where they first met. The meetings go well until one day Clary fails to show up in front of their meeting place. Years later, Jace is still there waiting for Clary to return. If she does return, will their relationship be the same? Elementrary/ High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! On this day one year ago I posted my very first Fanfiction. It was a Mortal Instruments story, but it didn't go the way I intended. **

**Besides that, I'm posting this. It's a follow-up to my one shot "You Think I'm Beautiful?" I figured it'd be a cute story about elementary school kid drama xD **

**I hope you guys enjoy~ **

**-Gray**

**Playlist: Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran**

**Chapter 1**

**Everything Has Changed**

**Recap: **

Clary was insulted by three girls in her school. The Seelie Queen ( whose real name is Katie), Aline, and Kaelie. Clary was called ugly. In her misery, Clary began to cry by a tree. Then Jace shows up, comforting her, and calling her beautiful. Before Jace leaves, Clary asks him to meet her by the same tree tomorrow.

It would soon become their meeting place for days to come…

…

…

…

Clary bust out of the school doors and ran toward the school playground. She hoped he wasn't already gone. The familiar base of the tree where she and Jace Wayland met was in her vision.

_Almost there!_

Clary finally touched the base of the tree and sighed a breath of relief. Her green eyes nervously scanned the area. Kids were pouring out into the playground and the boys and a few brave girls were setting up a kickball game. The cliques of the school broke off into separate groups and walked along the fence, sat on the swing set and just, well, gossiped.

Clary spotted The Seelie Queen, whose real name was Katie, and her cronies lining the fence. Her face flushed from embarrassment when she remembered the encounter she had yesterday afternoon.

_You are ugly. It's a fact. _

The Seelie Queen had told her.

_You are very beautiful. _

That's what Jace had told her. That she was beautiful. But she couldn't help but wonder why he had told her that. Was it out of sympathy or something bigger than that?

"Wow, you sure are punctual."

Clary jumped and glared at Jace who was beginning to laugh. "Don't scare me like that!"

His golden eyes danced with playfulness. Jace quickly changed the subject, "So, why are we meeting here again?"

The million dollar question. Why had she asked him to come? Maybe since she was a complete mess yesterday she hadn't been thinking. Clary only needed Simon, her only best friend, to get through in life.

Not Jace Wayland.

"You didn't have to come you know." Clary spat.

Jace chuckled, "Oh, I see." He bent down to her level, like he had done yesterday, and said, "You were only using me for your own personal gain. Rat face isn't here so you needed a _replacement." _

"No! I-"

"You need to be more independent. You rely to much on other people."

"Shut up!" Clary hissed. She could hardly give a damn if someone heard her say shut up or cuss for that matter! Like Jace had said the day before, everyone cusses eventually so why not do it now?

"I refuse to let some asshat speak to me like this!"

Jace smirked, "Asshat." He mused to himself, "That's a brand new one. You're unique."

Clary flushed. Who did this guy think he was? One day he calls her beautiful and the next he's an asshat?! Did he have some type of mental disease that made him act this way? She was going to ask her mom and Luke as soon as she got home.

"Clarissa~" Jace sang. He twirled one of her fiery red curls on his finger, "Fray~ She likes to Bray~"

"What does bray mean?"

"Look it up, asshat." He mimicked her voice in a high pitched tone.

Jace waved at the dumb founded Clary then he ran off to where his parents were parked at. Clary was very angry. She couldn't believe she asked him to meet her here! How stupid could she get?

The worse thing was that The Seelie Queen was watching the whole exchange between Clary and Jace.

***( The Next Day)***

Clary almost cried tears of joy when she saw Simon walk through the doors of her Home room class. It was hard to control herself when all she wanted to do was hug him then hit him for being gone so long.

"How are you feeling, Si?"

Simon sighed and shook his head. "I still feel like poop. But, my fever is gone."

Clary smiled, "Good."

The teacher began the lesson for the day and at noon the kids took out their lunches. Over sandwiches, Kool-Aid, and fruit, Clary caught Simon up on all of the happenings in school. She didn't dare mention her encounter with the Seelie Queen or her meetings with Jace. Those were private.

The rest of the day was boring to say the least. When school let out, Simon and Clary walked out to the swing sets together. They talked about their school work and about their favorite TV shows.

At the back of the playground, near the fence, she saw Jace reading under their tree.

_Wait, their tree?_

"Looks like pretty boy is all alone." Simon sneered. "I'm glad you don't have a crush on him like every other girl in the school."

Who would have a crush on him? Not Clary in a million years. But it surprised her that Jace came to the tree anyway. So…

Clary ignored Simon when he asked where she was going. Jace looked up from his book and smirked when he saw her. "So, you ditched rat face and came to look at my sexiness?"

Clary wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You are too full of yourself. And Simon is not a rat! He's everything you're not."

Jace's smirked faded and was replaced by a frown. "Has he ever called you beautiful?"

"Well, uh, no…but-!"

"Then don't compare both of us. Just sit with me until my parents come."

Clary sat down next to Jace and continued to watch him as he read his book.

**A/N: Ok, I know that wasn't very long. I liked how this came out though! I would've uploaded it yesterday, but I was over my aunt and uncle's house, then I was sick and my mom refused to get me -_- **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read my one shot "You Think I'm Beautiful?" to fully understand what really happened :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback everyone! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Much more is to come ^.^ **

**Playlist: Can It Stay – Gerald Levert **

**Everday Birthday – Swizz Beatz, Ludacris, Chris Brown **

**Chapter 2**

**New Friends? Yeah, right! Part 1**

"Clary, Simon is on the phone!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. Clary sighed, put down her drawing utensils, and trudged downstairs. She knew Simon was going to ask her about this afternoon and why she ditched him.

Her mother smiled as she handed Clary the phone. Taking a deep breath, Clary spoke into the speaker, "Hello?"

"Clary, why did you leave me?!"

Now it was time to think of a good lie. But, to her dismay, she couldn't think of one. What could she possibly say? Yes, she ditched him to be with Jace.

"Well, Jace and I are-"

"Don't tell me that for the past two days that I've been gone that you and Jace started going out." Simon spat. She could practically see his nose wrinkle in disgust.

"_No! _We just kind of became friends. Not best friends like you and I, Si. We just started talking. Everyday after school we go under that tree and, well, talk." Clary exclaimed. She silently prayed that he bought her explanation. The other end was quiet for a long time. "Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that ok with you?" Clary asked.

"Yes, it's fine. Just as long as we are still friends Clare Bear." Simon and Clary both laughed. Clary was happy that she and Simon were still friends. That's all she ever wanted. Jace would never ruin their friendship…right?

***( The Next Day)***

"Clary Fray. You gotta Bray~" She heard the familiar singing voice of Jace.

"What is it? You never talked to me at school before."

Jace laughed, "No, you have never talked to me at school before. So, I have a favor to ask you."

What could he possibly want from her? Clary's stomach growled and she realized she was very hungry. It was a bathroom break so Clary had stopped to get a drink. She was getting hungrier by standing here talking to Jace.

"My parents can't pick up Alec, Izzy, and I today. So, would it be cool if your mom or dad or whoever the heck picks you up brings us home?"

"Jace Wayland!" Clary and Jace turned around to see Jace's teacher, Mrs. Whitfield, glaring at the two of them. "Your bathroom break is up. Lunch is about to get started and you're holding up the class."

Jace shrugged, then he waved goodbye to Clary, "See ya after school."

_Jeez! When did we become carpool buddies? _Clary began to wonder who Alec and Izzy were? The names sounded a bit familiar.

Lunch time was just about over when Clary got her answer on who 'Izzy' was. Isabelle Lightwood strutted (yes, just like a super model) into Clary's class. Isabelle had long black hair that was in a French braid and blue eyes. She was much taller than Clary, maybe by a foot. "So, we are going home with you? That's what Jace said."

"Uh, who are you?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, Jace's sister. I guess you would have never seen me. I'm in Mr. Rowland's fourth grade class. Ya know? The guy with the huge mustache? That's him. So, what's your house like? Does it smell? I don't like smelly houses."

Isabelle sure did talk a lot. Isabelle was right about them not seeing each other. In the school there are four separate third classes and four separate fourth grade classes. The fourth grade classes were Mr. Rowland ( Izzy's teacher), Mrs. Whitfield ( Jace's teacher), Ms. Couric, and Mrs. Patterson ( Clary and Simon's teacher).

Isabelle leaned in and whispered, "I feel bad that you got the old hag." She was referring to Mrs. Patterson. Clary and Simon weren't so lucky. Their teacher was very old fashioned. By old fashion, Mrs. Patterson always went on about the Golden Years ( whenever that was!), talked about how boys and girls never played kickball, football, or any other games together. She always threw her head about in disgust whenever a boy and girl claimed to be "going out". Mrs. Patterson even embarrassed Clary and Simon whenever they ate lunch together or played games. She always tried to push Clary to play with the other girls, which she didn't want to do.

"Tell me about it. I wish I had Ms. Couric. I heard she's nice."

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!" Mrs. Patterson yelled, "What are you doing in my classroom? Do I have to send you back to Mr. Rowland?"

"No, I was just giving Clary back her watch." Isabelle smiled at Clary, but in reality it spoke, "Play along. Don't get me in trouble."

"Clarissa doesn't wear a watch!" Mrs. Patterson protested.

"She does now." Isabelle muttered. She took off her own wrist watch and put in on Clary's wrist. Isabelle smiled and waved goodbye to Clary.

"That girl. Always with the boys!" Mrs. Patterson exclaimed.

The rest of the day passed without a hitch. When school let out, Simon told Clary he was going to hang out with Eric today. She was kind of afraid that Simon would stop hanging out with her altogether, but when he flashed her his friendly smiled all her worries washed away.

It was hot outside. May had just arrived then just a few more days until the summer! Clary just couldn't wait. She was glad that the tree provided a lot of shade.

"So, how long do we have to wait here?" A boy grumbled. Coming towards her, Jace and, who she assumed to be Alec, were talking with each other.

Alec looked just like his sister. He looked to be about the same height, same hair color, and same striking blue eyes. The one thing that bothered her was that Jace looked absolutely nothing like them.

"Hi, I'm Clary." She greeted Alec.

"I know who you are." Alec muttered. Clary got really angry. What was his deal?!

Jace chuckled, "Excuse my brother. It's his special time."

"Jace shut up!" Alec snapped. "It's a billion degrees out here, I'm tired, and want to go home."

"You'll get home. Jeez, you only have to wait another ten to fifteen minutes. I'm _so sorry _my mom isn't here on time like yours." Clary snapped.

Clary and Alec glared at each other. It was decided from that moment on they didn't like each other. So, while Jace and Isabelle talked Clary and Alec would mouth cuss words at each other. Both of them didn't dare use the "F" word.

It wasn't too long before Luke's green truck pulled into the parking lot. "Ok, everyone lets go."

Clary led them to Luke's truck. He smiled when he saw Clary's _new friends. _"Luke, they need a ride home."

"Sure, uh, where do you kids live?" Luke asked.

"Wait, I want to go to Clary's house!" Isabelle said, "I want to see what it looks like."

Luke laughed, "Well, I'm glad Clary made some new friends. Hop on in and we'll get going. "

Jace smirked, "See Clary, we're friends now."

This was going to be a long afternoon.

**A/N: Haha, I loved this chapter! The classroom structure is a description on what my elementary classes were like. I had friends that were in the same grade as me but in different classrooms. Just thought that'd be explained. So, next chapter will be interesting xD **

**I'm hoping to put a lot of Clace in there ^.^**

**P.S. The last episode of iCarly is coming on tonight. My childhood is ending so fast :'( **

**Updated: 11/23/12 **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! I had a great one :D Sorry for the lack of updating :( **

**So, um, I got the Beats Headphones, a Pikachu bag and hat (which I'm wearing right now!), a watch with the Union Jack on it, $250, a Iphone 4s, clothes, riding boots, a dog tag and a Skin it cover for my Ipad. Next year I hope they come out with TMI covers :D **

**What'd you get for Christmas? **

**Haha, well here is chapter 3! ^.^**

**Chapter 3**

**Who's On the Bathroom Wall?**

"You're house is smaller than our house. I've never been in a small house before. Especially one that's right over a bookstore." Isabelle commented as she observed Clary's house.

Clary flushed from embarrassment. She wasn't ashamed of her house, but she was never use to people commenting on how tiny it was. "Show us your room, Clary. I want to see it!" Izzy said.

Annoyed, Clary told them to follow her. She and the Lightwood kids went up the stairs to Clary's bedroom. It wasn't that neat since she wasn't expecting company. Her bed sheets were caddy wonkers, she had at two pairs of shoes on her floor and had a pair of shorts laying in her chair.

"Your room is _really _messy." Alec's nose wrinkled in disgust. Clary figured that the Lightwoods must've been rich from the way Izzy talked. Maybe that had maids.

Izzy laughed and slapped a hand on her brother's back, making him flinch. "Alec, your room is a million times messier than this! Jeez, quit being a hater."

"Yeah, Alec, quit being a hater." Clary stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's so bright in here." Jace said, but he was referring to the orange walls and not the lighting situation.

Clary chuckled, "Yeah, a year ago I loved the color orange and begged my mom and Luke to paint it this way. Now, I regret it."

Izzy nodded her head. "Maybe you should have painted it pink, black, and zebra stripes! That's what I'm gonna paint my room, if mom ever lets me."

"I doubt it."

"Jace, quit being so negative. You're the neat freak of the house!"

Jace laughed, "No, I just like my room in order unlike yours Izzy."

Izzy was about to retort to her brother, but then she had an epiphany. Well, it wasn't really, but she's calling it that. "By the Angel, I gotta call mom and tell her where we are at! She's probably freaking out!"

Alec shook his head, "You're always irresponsible." Izzy glared at him, grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, and hauled him down the stairs to call their mother. That meant Clary was alone…

With Jace, of all people.

"Jace, you look nothing like Alec or Izzy. You also don't have their last name." Clary said. She had been curious about it for a while now. Jace's expression darkened and Clary was afraid she made him upset.

"I'm adopted. I was in foster care until the Lightwoods came and got me."

"Huh? Why were you in foster care?"

Jace laughed and shook his head. "You sure do ask a lot of questions. And, honestly, it's none of your damn business, Clary."

Clary stuck her tongue out at him. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "It was just a question. I thought friends told each other everything!"

Jace rolled his eyes. "Sure, Fray. You keep thinking that." Jace left her room and trudged downstairs to where Izzy and Alec were. Clary was upset. Jace kept playing hot and cold with her. One minute they were friends, the next he pushed her away! Clary was sure there was something more to Jace Wayland then what he and other people let on.

When Clary cooled off and found the will to go downstairs, Izzy told them that their mom just arrived. "You have to come over my house next, Clary. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, sure." Clary agreed.

Alec didn't say goodbye, but she could hardly care about him. Jace gave her one look then he went out the front door.

***( The Next Day)***

**1.) Jace Wayland**

**2.) Will Herondale**

**3.) Meliorn**

**4.) Rafael**

**5.) Jem Carstairs**

**6.) Magnus Bane**

**7.) Sebastian Verlac**

**8.) Alec Lightwood**

**9.) Jordan**

**10.) Gabriel Lightwood**

Clary was staring at a list of boy's names in the bathroom stall. Someone, in a red Sharpie, wrote a list of the ten hottest boys in school. Jace was number one and several people wrote hearts, x's and o's, and the word "hot" or "sexy" around his name. When Clary went to go meet him under the tree, she would have to tell him. Then again that might just boost his ego even more.

She was surprised that Magnus's name was on the list. He was in seventh grade! Plus, she heard a lot of rumors that he may be bisexual, but Clary didn't know for sure. Gabriel was in the same grade as Magnus. She had a feeling he was a cousin to Alec and Izzy.

It was funny how after she met Jace she began to become more open and familiar to new people. It was a nice sensation and she liked it.

School passed slowly and Clary almost fell asleep in class, but Simon passed notes to her during the lecture so she didn't get bored. Then it was time to meet Jace. She ran to the playground as fast she could.

By the time, she made it to the tree, she was tired. Clary began to wonder why she even ran out here so fast in the first place. It would be a while to any one of them went anywhere.

"Jeez, you get here way to fast." Jace laughed as he sat down next to Clary, staring off into space.

"Jace, did you know there's a list in the girl's bathroom of the ten hottest guys in school? You're number one."

Jace cracked a dry smile and his golden eyes stared into Clary's curious green eyes. Clary blushed when she realized he was staring at her for a long time. "What is it?"

"In the boy's bathroom," He began, completely ignoring her previous question. "there is a list of the ten hottest girl's in the school. You are number seven on that list."

Clary gasped. She was number seven?! On the list of the hottest girls in school?! But, when did she ever care about that?

"See, I told you were beautiful, silly." Jace ruffled her red curls and stood up. "Huh, looks like my mom is here early. I'll see ya tomorrow, Clary."

"Bye, Jace!" She called out. Jace waved at her before going to the parking lot, leaving a happy Clary.

But, on the other side of the playground there were two people who were not so happy go lucky. Two people watched the exchange between Clary and Jace. Even though they couldn't hear what they were saying, they saw the long gaze they held in each other's eyes.

Simon clenched his fists and turned to the Seelie Queen. "Ok, maybe they do like each other. But, she won't abandon me."

The Seelie Queen laughed, "Silly boy, don't you see? Eventually, she will. You're nothing to her anymore. But, I have a proposition for you. Are you in or out, Simon?"

Simon shook hands with the Seelie Queen. "I'm in. What do we have to do?"

The Seelie Queen explained the plan and Simon listened intently.

Unfortunately, he didn't know he just he signed a deal with the devil.

**A/N: Ah shit! Next chapter will be sad! D: But, it'll get better. I'm going to start working on the next chapter soon so it won't take this long, ok? And I just put random names in that list. But, I couldn't decide who should be number 1! Jace or Will? ._. **

**Merry Christmas! **

**Updated: 12/25/12**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Happy New Years! Here is chapter 4 :D **

**The feels are coming people. P.S. I'm adding some Infernal Devices characters because well I love it ^.^ **

**Would it be considered insulting if I liked the Infernal Devices more than TMI? ._. **

**Playlist: Just a Dream –Sam Tsui ft. Christina Grimmie and Kurt Schneider**

**Watcha Say? – Jason Durelo**

**Chapter 4**

**What About Us?!**

"Aw, are you upset, Clary, that I stole your little boyfriend?" The Seelie Queen stepped closer and pushed Clary with enough force to make her go back a few steps.

"He's my best friend! You have no right to tease him!" Clary yelled.

The Seelie Queen rolled her eyes and flipped her long hair. "Face it, _Fray_, I can get anyone I want." She then added with a sickening smile, "That also means Jace. Just wait until I get him to turn against you."

Tessa noticed Clary clenching her fists. "Clary don't-"

Too late.

Clary's fist curled up and punched the Seelie Queen square into her jaw. Tears pricked her eyes. "What's wrong, _Katie? _Can't take a hit?"

A chorus of "oh's" and "ah's" came from the spectators on the playground. She just used the Seelie Queen's _real name! _But, Clary didn't care. This girl-no- this bully called her ugly, took her best friend (who was a idiot), and threatened to take someone else she considered a friend.

The Seelie Queen roared (rawr!) and came at Clary with her hands stretched out, nails (claws) sharp. Clary dodged the upcoming attack. Clary pulled the Seelie Queen's hair and put a foot on her back, pressing her forward. The Seelie Queen cried out in pain and Clary almost enjoyed it.

Almost.

Simon and Jace raced forward and broke the two feuding girls up. Jace picked up Clary, threw her down on the ground, and told her to chill. Simon and the Seelie Queen's cronies tended to her wounds.

"Let's get you outta here." Jace pulled Clary up, took her hand, and they raced from the scene of the fight. As they were running, Clary heard Aline shout,

"I'm telling on you!"

Ah, crap.

But, to understand what's really happening, let's go back to last week.

***( A Week Earlier)***

Ever have that moment when you come to school, happy, and your best friend acts mad at you even though you have no idea what you did?

That's what Clary was having right now. Simon would briefly talk to her and then ignore her. He actually went over and talked to the guys, which he never did. They were always together.

Ok, Clary knew she ditched Simon on the playground for Jace, but she still talked to Simon at school. Jeez, what was going on?

But, she heard the whispers from other girls and the sympathetic looks she got. It was driving Clary crazy, to say the least. So, during the bathroom break she asked Simon what was going on.

He seemed uninterested in her. "Nothing, Clary."

"_Nothing? _You've been ignoring me all day. What's up? We're best friends. We can talk about anything." She answered the sincerity showing in her bright green eyes. Simon was so entranced in them that he didn't hear someone calling his name.

"Simon!" A pair of hands wrapped around his torso and hugged him. Clary's eyes bugged out, more whispers were heard from the other kids, Simon blushed, and the Seelie Queen smiled and winked at Clary.

_Gotcha ya._

Clary felt like she had been hit with a freight train. Funny thing is that she's never been hit by a freight train. So, why did her chest hurt and her stomach feel like it was being filled with acid?

Maybe it had to do with the fact that the very girl, who was hugging Simon, called both of them ugly!

"Uh, Si? Why is she hugging you?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well, she's my-"

"I'm his new _girlfriend. _" The Seelie Queen finished for the flustered Simon.

Clary was furious. Her face was the color of her hair. Fiery red. She never told him about the Seelie Queen's hurtful words to her, but Simon did know about her reputation.

Was Clary going to hit the Seelie Queen? No.

Was she going to cuss her out (with all of these teachers around)? No.

Instead, Clary smiled, patted Simon on the back and congratulated the newly found couple. "You are so cute together. I'm happy for you two." Clary waved goodbye and went to go use the restroom before her break was up.

The day after this incident Izzy called Clary's home phone number and they discussed the new "couple" for two hours straight. It was crazy and Clary couldn't believe it. But, Simon was grown. He could decide who he could date.

That didn't mean he had to cut off their friendship completely.

But, today her class got a new student. Mrs. Patterson introduced her as Tessa Gray. "She's all the way from England. Tell something about yourself, dear."

Tessa's face flushed and she took a deep breath. "Uh, I live with my brother, Nate, who is a freshman. We are staying with the Herondale family until-"

"No way! You're living with the _Will Herondale?!" _A girl in her class exclaimed.

Tessa nodded, "Yes."

"Then you'll have to get a picture of him…naked for me!" The girl squealed.

Mrs. Patterson stamped her foot and called the girl out into the hallway. Clary had forgotten that girl's name, but oh well.

"Uh, may I sit at this table?" Tessa rubbed her palms together nervously, afraid of being rejected.

"Sure. I'm Clary. Welcome to New York, Tessa." Clary greeted her. The two girls started talking about England and both of their homes in New York. By the end of the day, Clary had made a new best friend.

"Tess, I want to introduce you to my friend." Clary told her new friend after school. Tessa nodded and followed Clary to a tree where Jace was already sitting.

When they got over to the tree, Jace raised his eyebrow (yes, he's so impressive he can lift one eyebrow, people) at the newcomer. "Who is this, Fray?"

"This is Tessa Gray. She just joined the class today."

Jace smiled, "I'm Jace Wayland. I heard you were living with Will Herondale. I feel bad for you."

Tessa smiled weakly. "I feel bad for me too. He's a jerk. Well, more than that!"

"He's asshole, I know. Will and I don't particularly get along. He's just jealous I'm the hottest boy in the school."

Tessa and Clary laughed. Soon, Tessa had to leave, but they said they would see each other tomorrow.

"That's good you made a new friend. I heard about Simon and Katie. That must suck."

"Yeah, but there's nothing I can do about it." Clary leaned up against the tree and stared across the playground where Simon and the Seelie Queen were walking the fence. It made her angry and yet…

"Jace, promise me you won't ever abandon me like Simon did. It doesn't matter to me if you get a girlfriend. Just don't abandon me…please." Clary said. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Jace smirked, "Do we pinky swear on stuff like this?"

Clary's face seemed too brightened and her and Jace pinky sweared under their tree. Yes, Clary found it right to call it their tree now.

So, jumping to next week, we are going to see how Clary totally beat the crud out of the Seelie Queen…so…

Jace and Clary seemed to get along better after their pinky swear. Sometimes Tessa would meet under the tree with them briefly before going to play on the jungle gym. Today, while Jace and Clary were having a interesting discussion about angels and demons, Tessa ran up to them in a hurry. Simon was standing a few feet away from the tree.

"Uh, Jace, Simon says he needs to talk to you. He says its urgent." Jace shook his head and cursed.

"Off to deal with rat face. I'll be back."

When Jace left to go talk to Simon on the other side of the playground, Clary stood up and walked over to where the Seelie Queen resided while Tessa followed her friend, clearly not thinking this was gonna end well.

Meanwhile,

"So, Si, what'd you need to talk to me about?" Jace asked casually as they went behind the slides to talk.

"Stay away from, Clary. She's my best friend. You don't deserve someone like her." Simon told him and pointed a finger in his face.

Jace laughed soundlessly and smacked Simon's finger away. "Really? Look, I'll admit, I don't deserve someone like Clary in my life. But, what can I do? She's with me because of we are friends. Not because she wants to make you _jealous_" Jace gave Simon a pointed look. "Or because she thinks I'm hot. It's different."

"What's so different then?" Simon asked in annoyance. "You hardly even know her."

Jace shook his head. "Doesn't matter. The point is I'm doing what you can't do."

Simon crossed his arms. "What's that then?"

"Promising to stay by her side and never abandon her." Jace glared at Simon. "That's what a friend does, dumbass. Not go out with the chick that insulted Clary and then ignore her like she's second. You screwed up, Lewis."

Before Simon could defend himself, he heard a few girls shouting near the jungle gym and a flash of red hair. Oh no, Clary.

He took off to the jungle gym with Jace hot on his heels. When they got there, Jace picked Clary up and threw her on the ground. Simon wanted to yell at Jace for doing that, but that was for another time. "Chill, Fray!" Jace yelled at her.

Simon asked his _girlfriend _if she was ok, but the Seelie Queen was hysterical. Obviously, she was fake crying, but she made it look so real. Jace and Clary began to run away. Aline shouted that she was gonna tell on Clary. True to her word, Aline went to go find the nearest teacher.

Meanwhile, Jace had taken Clary to the parking lot. Funny, his mom wasn't here. She must've been running late. They were all alone and he found this the perfect time to talk to her.

"Damn, Fray, I'll think twice before I piss you."

Clary laughed even though her eyes held worry. "Yeah, well, she deserved it. I'm glad I stood up to her instead of running away and crying like last time."

Jace was surprised at his friend. She seemed completely different. Clary didn't seem like the crybaby he saw only a few weeks ago. No, she was stronger and wasn't going to take crap from anyone.

He didn't know what came over him, but he leaned forward, kissed Clary on the forehead (awww!), and hugged her. "You're funny, Clary. Really funny."

As Jace expected, Clary pushed him away and huffed in annoyance. "Shut up." Her expression softened and she hugged Jace again. "Thank you, Jace. For being with me."

"Anytime, Clary."

**A/N: OMGEEZ that was so cute! So, this chapter was kickass if I say so myself. xD Next chapter, I'm doing a little time skip to graduation so the story can move on. **

**Quick question: Would you guys like to read about 5****th**** grade year or skip to 6****th**** grade year where the story officially gets started? **

**Next chapter will come next year ;) Happy 2012!**

**Updated: 12/30/12**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Quick Question y'all. I'd love to know your opinion! **

**I've watched COB movie trailer like more than five times….and I'm just not feeling it. It looks like they added a bunch of stuff I don't remember in the book and the hotel scene had Izzy, Alec, then Simon as a human again… **

**It's not right. **

**So, what are your thoughts? I'd like to know ^.^ **

**Playlist: Gangnam Style –Psy OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! **

**Chapter 5**

**The Past Comes Back **

The next day at school, the Seelie Queen and her parents, Clary and her mom and Luke, and the principal, Hodge, met in the office to discuss the bullying.

The Seelie Queen tried to say that Clary started it all, but Clary jumped to her defense. The parents argued until finally Hodge yawned and said, "Look, this was just a little squabble. Seems like both of the girls are at fault here. Stealing best friends, calling each other names. Plus, Clary took care of it. So,"

"I'm not in trouble?" Clary asked with hope twinkling in her eyes.

Hodge shook his head. "No. It's the end of the school year. I've had boys and girls come in with much worse things. Plus, you'll be in intermediate school next year. Just a little warning, Mr. Pennhallow doesn't allow any foolishness. He won't even let his own daughter get by with stuff."

The Seelie Queen stamped her foot. "HELLO? What about my jaw? It's broken."

Clary rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot. If you can talk then your fine. Ain't nobody got time for that!"

Luke blinked, "Did you really just quote that lady off of YouTube?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Ok," Hodge stood up. "It was nice meeting you all. Tomorrow is the graduation ceremony then you can take your kids home afterwards. I will see you all there tomorrow. Good day." Hodge sent one more pointed look at Clary and the Seelie Queen. "Behave, you two."

When they left Hodge's office, the Seelie Queen's parents made her apologize to Clary. She did and sounded completely sincere. No wonder she has everyone fooled. Clary was forced to apologize, but she muttered it.

As soon as that was settled, the girls were sent to their respective classes. When Clary entered her class, Tessa asked her fiery head friend about the meeting.

"I didn't get in trouble. It's the last week of school. Everyone acts badly on the last week of school because your teachers won't have you next year." Clary explained as she took her seat next to Tessa.

"Hmm, ok. Hey, would you like to spend the night over my house? Izzy says she's coming. Funny, I'd thought she'd say no because they hate the Herondales."

"No. It's Alec and Izzy's cousins that hate Will. Gabriel and Will have always hated each other. That's what Jace told me. Gideon doesn't care one way or the other."

Tessa smiled, "That's interesting. I tried asking Will why he and Gabriel hated each other, but he would kick me out of his room. He's so moody, that boy."

Clary smirked, "Ah, so you like him?"

Tessa blushed, "N-No of course not! Jem is a lot more tolerable…"

"Who said anything about Jem, Tess?"

In annoyance, Tessa slammed her head against the table which made Clary burst out in a fit of giggles. From the other side of the room, Simon watched her in confusion.

_This was supposed to make her jealous! Not make her…happy. _Simon thought in disgust. Ugh, he blamed Jace for this!

Now, because the rest of the day is useless and so is the next day during graduation, I'm going to use my kick ass authoress skills and time skip to after graduation.

After the graduation ceremony, the parents were all talking in the parking lot, the kids were playing one more time on the playground before they had to go to intermediate school. In intermediate school, they have a playground, but you can never play on it! And apparently , it's forbidden for them to use the elementary school playground.

That means before the summer, this would be the last time Jace and Clary would meet.

"The intermediate school is right there," Clary pointed to the building across from the elementary. "I've seen fifth and sixth graders make their way over here."

"Yeah, Alec sometimes comes over to the playground to play kickball. It's not that big of a deal." Jace sighed irritably. "I mean, the intermediate school has a playground, but we can never use it! It's sitting there. Taunting us. Every single damn day."

Clary laughed at Jace's rant. It was funny to see him like this. Now that summer was coming, she wouldn't get to see him or Izzy a lot. Seeing her sad face, Jace patted her fiery red curls. "There, there, Fray. It's only two months without seeing my sexy self."

"…wow. Just wow." Clary laughed.

"Jace!" He stood up and saw Alec waving from the parking lot. "Come on! Let's go home!"

"Alright, be right there!" He called back.

Jace looked at Clary for the last time. He wasn't going to admit it, but he would miss her a lot. Her green eyes, her beautiful red curls, and the many freckles that adorn her face. Yeah, he would miss everything about her.

"See ya, Fray. Don't get in too much trouble this summer."

"Bye, Jace. Thanks for everything." Clary murmured the last part as he walked away into the mid afternoon sun.

Things were going to be a lot different.

***( Sixth Grade)***

"I'm open!" Clary yelled as she sprinted down the court.

Maia Roberts nodded and passed the ball to Clary. As soon as it was in her possession, Clary jumped and let the ball fly. The basketball spun around on the rim before it went in.

Clary and her team cheered. Coach Branwell told everyone that they did a good job and could go home.

Clary, Maia, and Izzy grabbed their bags, changed in the locker room, and then left the gym. It was October and the weather was very cool, but it felt great to the girls who just came from their workout.

"Clary, you are so freaking good! You are a basketball star, I know it!" Maia slapped a hand on Clary's back.

"I doubt it. My free throws need a ton of work. Izzy is much more better than me anyway."

"Ha, you got that right, sister." Izzy said. "Look, I'm going to go see if Mr. Branwell is still in his room. I have to get Alec's make up assignments."

"Yeah, I'm going to go catch Jordan. He just got out of football practice." Maia said. "Bye!"

"And I guess I'll go meet Jace." Clary smiled.

She began to walk over to the elementary playground. Things were going great. In fifth grade, Clary became friends with Maia who had joined their class. Simon( it's a rumor. Nothing confirmed…yet.) and the Seelie Queen apparently had a falling out. Then Simon tried to get with Maia, but when that failed, the Seelie Queen threatened Maia to leave Simon alone. So, it was always debated whether they still had a relationship or not.

Simon and Clary have talked a few times, but neither one made a move to apologize or talk about the incident that left their friendship in shambles. Clary had new friends and so did Simon. That is enough for her.

Their tree came into view and a tall figure was leaning against the tree.

"Hey, Jace. Did coach let you out early?" Clary asked as she sat down at the base of the tree.

"Yeah. He was surprisingly in a good mood today. How was basketball practice?"

"Great. My three pointers are getting better!"

Jace laughed, "That's good. I really want to play basketball now. But, we are almost to the junior playoffs though." He looked down at Clary. "You'll be there, right?"

"Of course! I'll be cheering you on, no matter what." Clary answered.

_Wow, how did I get so lucky to be friends with her? _Jace mused to himself.

"Hm, it's getting dark. I'm going to go see if Luke is here." Clary said standing up. Their meetings under the tree have been shorter because of practice that ran to six o' clock and it was getting dark a bit earlier now.

"Yeah, lets go."

The two friends walked in a comfortable silence to the intermediate school until Clary asked, "Can I copy your homework?"

"Hell no." Jace said.

"Oh, well it was worth a try."

Once they made it back to their school, Clary and Jace got in their cars and went home. Clary noticed that Luke was silent and he looked kind of annoyed. She didn't say anything to him.

_Mom and Luke must have had a fight. Yeah, that has to be it…_ Clary thought.

When they were home, Luke got out of his truck, slammed the door, and stormed inside. Clary hurriedly followed after him. She opened the door to her house and she heard her mom yelling.

"Get the hell out! I don't want you anywhere near our family. Tell Valentine that goes for him too!" Her mom yelled.

_Valentine? _

"Mom, calm down. I'm not even associated with dad anymore these days. I just wanted to see my little sister and mom. Speaking of little sister, where is Clary?"

Clary ran into the living room and gasped. Sitting down on the couch was her big brother, Jonathan. She hadn't seen him since she was seven! Now, five years later he was back.

"Jonny!" Clary ran into her brother's arms and laughed. "I missed you so much. Where have you been, Jonny?"

"Oh, I've been in California. It's beautiful there." He answered.

Jonathan had white hair, which Clary thought was incredibly unique, and dark eyes. Sometimes they looked entirely black.

"Mom, can I go to California with Jonny?" Clary asked her mom. But, she had a feeling she knew what the answer was.

Her mom's face was red from anger and yelling, she had her arms crossed and a disapproving look on her face. Luke stood next to her looking angry.

"It seems I'm not welcome here." Jonathan shrugged. "Oh, well." He stood up and made his way to the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay? Don't leave again!" Clary asked, tears brimming in her eyes. Jonathan gave her a small smile.

"I'll be in New York for a while. I'll come visit." He gave a pointed look to his mom and Luke. "If _they _let me."

"_Get out." _Jocelyn growled.

Jonathan wasn't fazed by her harsh words. In fact, he found it kind of funny. He waved goodbye and left their house. "I'm getting a restraining order, dammit. That _**monster **_is not coming back in this house."

"Monster? Mom, what's going on? Why do you hate Jonny so much? He's your son. You can't hate your own son." Clary said.

Jocelyn was taken aback by her daughter's words.

_You can't hate your own son. _

"Clary, go upstairs. Luke and I have to talk."

"But, mom-"

"_Now." _

Sending a final glare to her mother, Clary went upstairs into her room. Many questions floated through her head. Why did her mom not want Jonny around? _Valentine? Oh, right. That's my dad's name. What ever happened to him? _

She needed a distraction. On her bed, Clary opened up her laptop and logged into a chatroom. Someone in their school created a chatroom for the people in their school.

**Demon_pox35: Shut up, Lightwood! Both of ya! **

**Goldenboy: What's wrong, Herondale? Ur thongs in a twist? **

**Gabe_light18: Hahahaha!**

**Goldenboy: That goes for you too, Gabby. **

**Gabe_light18: Your just pissed that you aren't starting Friday. **

**Demon_pox35: *You're…god, ppl who don't know the difference between your and you're piss me off t(-.-)t **

**Goldenboy: you flip ppl off on the internet? Wtf **

**Silverhair_88: Will, quit doing that. You always piss a lot of people off. **

**Fashionista_12: Jace, you always do this. I swear that you and Will are related. No joke. **

**Shapeshifter: Jace is more tolerable. **

**Demon_pox35: Tessie, SHUT UP! **

**Silverhair_88: Be nice to her, Will. **

**Shapeshifter: t(-.-)t that's for you Will. **

**Gabe_light18: Lovers quarrel? ;) **

**Goldenboy: No, Tessie likes me. **

**Shapeshifter: I'm leaving. **

**Demon_pox35: NOOOO! POR QUE. LO SIENTO! D: **

**Bball_artist16: Every time we're on, you always get on to Tessa. **

**Demon_pox35: ;) Hello, Clary. I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. **

**Goldenboy: Herondale, leave her alone. **

**Demon_pox35: Or what? You're going to hit me? **

**Gabe_light18: Let me in on that. I'm tired of his shit in practice. **

**Goldenboy: Wat? Bcuz I can catch the ball and I'm a BETTER RECIEVER than you? **

**Fashionista_12: There will be a fight tomorrow. **

**Demon_pox35: damn right there will be! Elementary playground right after school. Then we go to practice. **

**Goldenboy: See ya there, Herondale. Gabby, you'll be knocked out first so I'm not counting you in this fight :D **

**Gabe_light18: Cocky sixth grader -.- **

_**Goldenboy signed off **_

_**Gabe_light18 signed off **_

Clary sighed. Why was Jace always causing trouble!? She decided not to worry about it and wait till tomorrow to ask him at school.

_However, Clary didn't know that tomorrow would be the __**last day **__she'd see Jace. _

**A/N: Holy! :O Next chapter! SHIT GOES DOWN! Baby are you down down down down down? Down~ Down~ Even if the sky is falling down. **

**xD sorry. So, here are the chatroom people **

**Demon_pox35: Will Herondale**

**Goldenboy: Jace Wayland **

**Gabe_light18: Gabriel Lightwood**

**Silver_hair88: Jem Cairstairs **

**Shapeshifter: Tessa Gray **

**Fashionista_12: Isabelle Lightwood**

**Bball_artist16: Clary Fray**

**MORE COMING SOON! **

**Updated: 1/4/13**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback everyone! I was so giddy to write this chapter! Clace is somewhat ending this chapter :'( Get your tissues ready, peeps! **

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**IP.S. When do you go back to school. I go back on the eighth **

**t(-.-)t F* you school. **

**Playlist: Sklyar Grey - Coming Home part II. I recomend everyone listen to this song ^.^ It's so beautiful :D I just heard it today **

**Chapter 6**

**The Many Distractions**

Thursday after school.

Jace and Clary met.

"Are you seriously going to fight Will and Gabriel?" Clary questioned, incredulously.

Jace smirked, "Yes. They both give me a hard time in football practice because I'm a sixth grader. Today, in practice, I'm going to prove to coach that I am a better receiver than Gabby. Then I'll make a touchdown in the playoffs and everyone will bask in my glory."

Clary stared at her golden eyed friend in worry that football was going to his head. Then she remembered it was Jace. Nothing could change that.

"That's fine. Look, I gotta get to practice. Good luck."

Jace gave her a fake pout. "Aw, aren't you going to kiss me on the cheek for good luck?"

"What? Who does that?"

"Me and you."

_Me and you. _Clary's face went red and she stammered, "Uh, w-we have never done that."

"Why not start now?" Jace gave her one of his signature smiles. Jeez, how did this boy do it? His looks and funny and sometimes dark personality drove girls crazy. It was no different than it was in elementary school. Out of all the girls that threw themselves at him, he chose to hang out with her.

_Don't forget he thinks you're beautiful. _Clary reminded herself.

Taking a deep breath, Clary stood up on her tip toes (Jace was so tall, it was insane!) and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jace put his hand on his chin in thought. "Hmmm, you know what this means, Clary…"

"What?"

"It means you're now my gir-"

"WAYLAND!"

Jace glared at Will and Gabriel as they came over to the playground. Always ruining the damn moment. Another trail of kids were following behind them. Of course, everyone must have seen their fight in the chatroom last night.

"Well, duty calls. Hey, meet me under here after practice, ok?"

Clary sighed, "Ok. Bye, Jace. Don't get your ass kicked."

She walked off to the intermediate school for basketball practice.

_**That was the last time Jace ever saw her….**_

***(After Practice)***

Jace was pretty content. He fought off Gabriel and Will pretty well, but it seemed like the fight was meant for the two of them and Jace was randomly there. So, when they were both distracted, Jace kicked both of their knees out from behind them and they fell flat on their faces.

Tomorrow, he was gonna be the talk of the school.

"Where the hell is she? Practice ended ten minutes ago." Jace murmured. Clary was never late for their meetings. Ever.

_Well, we did meet under the tree before practice. She probably had to go home. I'll see her tomorrow. _

The next day at school, Clary was not there. By the time second period rolled around, he deemed that Clary was sick. Which meant they weren't going to meet by the tree today.

They met under that same tree every day for two years straight. Not a single meeting missed. Now, their streak was destroyed.

_Forget about that! I just need to make sure Clary is ok. _

The day passed slowly. His thoughts focused solely on Clary and her alone. Not on the fractions the teacher had on the board, not the cute girls that tried flirting with him, not even the playoff games which were tonight.

Just Clary.

Near the end of the day, Jace asked Tessa, Izzy, or Maia if they have seen or heard from her, but they hadn't.

"If she doesn't come to the game tonight, then we will stop by her house tomorrow to see her." Izzy said.

Jace wanted to see her _now, _but demanding that would make him sound like a baby. If Clary was at the game then he would make sure to win it for her (and rub Gabriel and Will's face in it too).

When the bell rang, Jace was the first one out of his seat. He sprinted to the elementary playground. Once he got there, it dawned on him that Clary wasn't going to be there. But, he still wouldn't miss their meetings. Maybe she'd surprise him and show up. Then he'd chew her out for missing school and then tease her about how much homework they have.

Yeah, messing with her was so much fun.

Unfortunately, Jace couldn't wait forever. He had a bus to catch and he had doubt that coach would wait for him. Jace could wait as long as he could. He had to leave now.

***( Saturday)***

They won the game 35-28. The other team was going to score and have overtime, but Jace intercepted the ball and ran for another touchdown. So, the team considered him the reason for winning.

"Not bad, Wayland. But, you're still a sixth grader. You have a long way to go." Will told them after the game ended. Gabriel seemed happy about the win, but he didn't congratulate Jace. Well, at Thanksgiving, Jace would bring it up again.

So, they were Junior High division champions. There was a trophy involved. His family took a bunch of pictures with him holding the trophy and with his friends. The only thing that wasn't right about the pictures was that a certain red head wasn't there.

So, like promised, Maryse took Jace, Izzy, Tessa, and Maia to Clary's house. But something was completely off. The door was slightly ajar…

Tessa stepped forward, pushed the door open, and gasped. The house was completely empty. The couch, tables, and appliances were all stripped away.

"Clary!" Jace called into the house. The only answer he got was his echo. Izzy went up to Clary's room to find it completely empty. They checked the bathrooms and even the toilet was gone!

"Was this a break in?" Maia asks.

"No, I'm sure someone would've noticed a burglar carrying a toilet out of the house." Tessa said.

"Did Clary mention anything about moving?" Maryse asked.

"No. She was fine. This move was unexpected. Something they got done in a day." Jace explained.

His composure was great for someone who realized his best friend is gone. Clary would've told him she was moving. Something must've been wrong.

Very wrong.

"Should we ask the neighbors or call the police? What if this was a extreme break in?" Tessa asked worriedly. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She just learned her best friend was gone, possibly for good.

"We'll ask the neighbors next door. Come on, kids." Maryse said.

They walked next door and asked the neighbors if they knew anything.

"Well," One woman said, "Jocelyn's son, Jonathan, came back Wednesday. Yesterday, I saw him drive up in his truck with another man. They went in. That's all I remember. This was around seven or eight o' clock in the evening."

"Oh no, Clary was kidnapped by her brother!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Kidnapped?" The woman inquired.

Maryse explained how Clary wasn't in school and they went to see her, but the place was completely empty.

"Oh, that's unexpected. I'm very sorry, but I know nothing of their move."

The woman went back inside her house. Jace was upset. He didn't know what was going on. Clary had a brother? Her brother must have something to do with the move. It kind of makes sense.

Maryse dropped each of the kids off and then she took Izzy and Jace home. Izzy was on the verge of tears and Jace didn't say anything. When they got home, Izzy explained to Alec what happened.

"If you want information, I hear Magnus Bane knows everything." Alec said. In reality, he was shocked too. Yes, he and Clary butted heads from time to time, but it was still surprising she left without warning.

In Alec's room, Jace turned on his computer and went to the chat room. Perfect. Magnus Bane was there.

_**Goldenboy has signed in**_

**Demon_pox35: Wayland, what happened with Tess? She's hysterical. **

**Goldenboy: Clary is gone. Her house is completely empty and the only thing we have to go on is that she has a brother who visited their house Thursday. **

**Sparkle_kitten67: Hmmm, looks like Jonathan is up to no good again. **

**Goldenboy: If you know something. Tell me now! **

**Sparkle_kitten67: Not much to rly say. Jonathan should've graduated by now. He was kicked out of Clary's house twice before her mom called the police on him. Then he went to go live with his dad in Los Angeles or something. **

**Goldenboy: So, he caused trouble? Ugh, who knows what he did with them!**

**Demon_pox35: No one is in the house? Completely gone? **

**Goldenboy: yeah…**

**Sparkle_kitten67: Sorry, I don't know much about what happened with him afterwards. **

**Goldenboy: Dammit, she can't be gone for good! She'll have access to a phone to call or something. **

_**Shapeshifter signed in. **_

**Shapeshifter: I tried calling Clary's house phone and it's disconnected. Said that the number was no longer in use. **

_**Goldenboy signed out. **_

**Sparkle_kitten67: Poor boy. He rly liked that girl. **

Jace didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Clary, see her, pat her red curls down. Was that too much to ask?

Jace walked over to the wall. His fist connected with the wall and blood dripped down his knuckles.

_Don't get your ass kicked!_

Her last words to him.

**A/N: D: So sad! **

**Hmmm we are going to stay in sixth grade for half of the next chapter and then go to high school ^.^ The story is progressing nicely :D **

**Tell me what ya think!**

**Updated: 1/5/13**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry! I completely forgot about this until Melgirl 21 was sweet and encouraged me. ^_^ **

**So, I want to thank you guys for the support and I'm sorry for the length of the chapter. -.- Y'all don't deserve such a crappy chapter from me… Lo siento! **

**but NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A CRAPTON BETTER! :D I PROMISE! **

**Ugh, I'm kinda sick…again -_-**

**Chapter 7**

**Aftermath**

Jace was the talk of the school and he knew it. Not that he really cared anyway. His left hand was in a cast and that meant basketball practice would be impossible. He wasn't very good at dribbling with his right hand and he always seemed to lose control of the ball.

Guess he'd have to sit out this year.

In class, Jace had to break the news to everyone that Clary had moved. He didn't dare tell anyone about the empty house, but if people were on the chat this weekend they would've seen his post.

_Clary…_

It annoyed him how he couldn't get her out of his mind. He wanted to erase her existence from his mind, but…

It was impossible.

Clary was a one of a kind and he truly felt blessed to have her in his life. Even if it was for two short years, it was the best two years of his life. Her laugh, wit, and smile brightened his day.

That day, the last time he ever saw her, he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. Would she have said yes or simply laughed and walked away?

Now, he'd never know…

The day passed slowly because Jace was trying to remember every single memory he had with Clary. When school let out, he didn't go to basketball tryouts. Instead, he walked over to the elementary playground and sat down at the base of the tree.

He watched the little kids play kickball and walk along the fence and gossip. It was nostalgic and it made Jace's heart feel heavy. He didn't know what he was feeling was a pang of sadness.

Jace figured he had some weird medical condition with his heart that he never knew about.

"Fuck you, Clary Bray." Jace muttered as he leaned his head on the tree trunk. "You just had to go talk to Katie and start crying. Damn, I'm a bigger idiot for coming to check on you."

Jace heard footsteps approaching him, but he ignored them. The person snorted, "The boy who never cried again. That's what people call you. But, here you are crying."

Was he crying? Jace put his good hand up to his cheek. It was indeed wet. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever cried.

"What do you want, Lewis? Out of all the people giving me sympathy, I really don't want yours."

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I overheard Tessa and Isabelle talking about finding Clary's brother. He's well known around these parts." Simon's eyes darkened and he sighed, "Tell them to stop. Jonathan is, like, a demon. He will use your charm to manipulate you then stab you in the back when you least expect it. Not to mention Jonathan and Clary's dad is the root of all evil. He's like a bad seed. Just born that way."

Jace glared at him. "I don't give a rat's ass if he's freaking Lucifer. I won't give up on Clary, unlike you. If she's with him, he's probably torturing her and her family right now."

Simon looked away from Jace. "Once he's done using Clary, he'll either kill her or bring her back here. Either way, she won't be the same." Simon walked off leaving an irritated Jace.

Simon had been friends with Clary for years. He knew about her past, even if she didn't. Clary thought her brother was the best thing since chocolate (Yum!) and she really didn't care about her father. But, Simon had been eavesdropping on a conversation between Luke and Clary's mom one night when him and Clary had their infamous sleepovers.

Her father, Valentine, had done some pretty bad stuff and Jonathan had followed in his footsteps.

Because the authoress of this story wants to leave you in suspense, she will not tell you (yet!) about Valentine.

Only Simon knows!

As winter came and was soon melted away with spring, Jace had become a recluse of a sort and refused to talk about Clary. He still acted like himself with his dark humor and witty remarks that drove girls crazy, but it was forced.

Alec told him the very last day of school what had been on his mind.

"Jace, I hate seeing you like this. You're not your usual self. Haven't you thought about moving on?"

"Yeah and I'm trying to. But bringing Clary back in my face all the goddamned time isn't helping."

Alec sighed in exasperation. "Ok, well, try a little harder. She'd want you to move on. Not forget about her, but try to live your life."

"Ok." Jace answered curtly as he averted his eyes from Alec's piercing blue gaze. He swore that sometimes Alec and Will looked exactly alike. It was really scary.

Alec was pretty peeved with Jace, but he understood his brother was hurting and he had done nothing to comfort him or Izzy about it. What a horrible older brother he was.

The school year is over and Jace and Izzy would be entering Junior High for the first time and he would be in eighth grade. Alec was pretty excited to start high school, but he knew he still had a long way to go.

***( At Will's House)***

Will had just gotten home from having a party at a friend's house. It was supposed to commemorate their first days as high school students. Around one in the morning, Jem had snatched the beer bottle from his hand and sent him home. Will was pretty drunk and he got laid about three times (yes, people. Will is a very busy man. Would you like to schedule an appointment?)! His favorite had been a girl with spiky black hair and glitter on…

For some reason, Will thought of Magnus, but quickly pushed the thought away. Just because Magnus had spiky black hair and glitter on all the time didn't mean anything.

Absolutely nothing….

Shutting the front door quietly, Will quickly made a beeline for his room. Across the hall was Tessa's room. Suddenly, he heard sniffling. Since he was a curious fellow, Will peaked in on her. Just to make sure she was ok.

"Tess, why are you crying? You just graduated into junior high today~" His words slurred, but it seemed like Tessa got the idea of what he was saying.

"No! Nate left today…he said he found his calling." Tessa's big gray orbs stared into Will's blue ones with absolute fear.

"Nate joined Valentine."

**A/N: While writing this chapter **

**Me: *cough* *cough!* **

**Mom: Come take some Dayquill!**

**Me: Ugh, that crap is disgusting. *Takes the Dayquill* Hmm, it's really good :D I kinda like it now….**

**Mom: O_o **

**xD yeah, I have some problems. DUN DUN DUN! PRETTY INTENSE CRAPOLA HAPPENING HUH?! **

**Yeah, if the week is in my favor I'll have the next chapter out by this week too :D Now if you exscuse me, I'm going to go cough in my own little misery corner. D: **

**Hasta la Pasta~**

**Updated: 1/22/13**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, just a quick heads up! I'm in a program called the Young Marines and I will be going to their boot camp for the next ten Saturdays, learning the ways of a Marine. I think of it as practice for when I get into the Air Force. **

**Anyway, with school and focusing on the boot camp, updates will be really really REALLY slow. **

**So, I ISH SOWWY! D: **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter :D It **

**REDIT: 4/1/13~ HOLY CRAP! I've been looking for this file forever! Now, I can finish writing the chapter! Yay! Sorry for the wait peeps! Ok, this chapter is short because it's building up suspense for the next chapter. **

**Chapter 8**

**I Got You **

_**Clary Fray **_

About sixty-five results popped up on the Facebook search. And not one of the girls had long, red hair.

_Maybe she dyed her hair… _Jace thought.

During the summer of their seventh grade year, Simon had told him the police raided the compound where Valentine resided, but found it completely empty except for a few pieces of artwork.

Jace knew Clary was an exceptional drawer, but he was surprised to see that the pictures were of him, Izzy, Tessa, Maia, Alec, and Simon. He had took it back home and kept it hidden in his room.

He wanted to kick himself for not even thinking about looking for her. She still thought about him, the pictures proved that much. So, he wouldn't stop thinking about her.

Jace Wayland refused to give up. Yes, there wasn't much he could do since he was still a kid, but he had to try. That summer he, Simon, and Izzy went up to Luke's farm house in the country.

Unfortunately, the trio found the farm house in disarray. All of the rooms had been ransacked, furniture was turned over, and the electricity wouldn't work.

Now, they were back to square one.

Now, Jace and Izzy were about to start their junior years and Alec his senior year. It had discouraged them all that they or the police hadn't found a lot of evidence in the disappearance of Clary and her family.

Five years had gone by and Jace still went to the tree where he and Clary first met.

He would never stop.

"Jace, come on! We're gonna be late for school." Izzy yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" He yelled back. Jace wasn't ready for the new school year. To him it was the same as always. Football, school, parties, more school, college decisions…it was very overwhelming.

At school, he'd sometimes wonder what classes Clary would be taking or what she would think if she had this specific teacher. Jace knew he should move on. He wanted to move on, but he couldn't.

Yes, there were other girls, but none would be anything like Clary.

***( Meanwhile)***

Simon took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. His palms were sweaty and shaking and his face was hot. Simon had to be calm. He didn't know what made him more nervous. The fact that he was skipping school, he was in the bad part of town, or-

"Get out and put your hands up." A gruff voice said. Simon had been absorbed into his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to the ugly man.

Simon nodded his head and got out of the van. He was glad that Eric was letting him borrow it for today. Simon walked out to the abandoned storage unit right in front of him. The man told him to wait there and then he went back inside the storage unit.

_Stay calm! They aren't going to hurt me! But-_

Simon's breath caught in his throat as he saw two men pushing a short girl, with a black bag over her head, out towards him. Inside the storage unit, Simon could catch a faint glint of silver hair.

The two men pushed the girl to the ground, but Simon caught her in time. She began to cry and she latched onto him. "S-Simon?"

"Sshh, it's ok. I'm here now. I got you." Simon patted her on the head. A tear came down his face. All the remorse and regret he felt over the years were finally pouring out.

"Get outta here. Or the boss will shoot both of ya'" One of the men said. Simon took the girl by the hand and led her back to the van.

Once inside, Simon took the bag off her head. Red curls spilled out around her shoulders and her big green eyes peered up at Simon.

Clary's face was pale, her lips were cracked and bleeding and she was shaking. Simon wanted to ask a billion questions. Where did she go? What happened to the house? Where were her mom and Luke? But all he could say was-

"I'm so sorry, Clary." Simon hugged his old childhood friend. Clary circled her arms around him and squeezed him.

"It's fine. We were just kids then…Let's start over, Simon."

Simon pulled away to look at her and saw that she too was crying. "Uh, I'm taking you to my place. You can stay there and recuperate." Simon said nervously. He didn't want to say anything that might set her off.

"Thanks, Si. Honestly." Clary smiled. It was a forced smile however.

Simon was glad that Clary was back and alive. But, he was afraid. Looking at her now, he knew Clary wasn't the same girl that disappeared five years ago.

**A/N: Next chapter: Clary tells Simon bits and pieces of what happens to her. Then she meets everyone again. A tearful reunion! Blah blah blah! **

**Updated: 4/1/13 HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! **


	9. I'm VERY sorry

**A/N: **

**Everyone I'm very sorry. I'm going through a few problems in my life and I thought writing Fanfiction would help me a little, but it hasn't. I can't focus on my stories and I'm neglecting several of them already. **

**So, until I feel better about a few things, I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. **

**I hope to be back by late May or early June since it'll be summer and I won't be in school (that's where some of my issues lay). **

**I'm truly sorry everyone. **

**Please forgive me :/ I know it sucks when your favorite story is on hiatus or discontinued -.- **

**~Gray **

**4/11/13 **


End file.
